Alliance
An alliance (AKA a guild) is a function where members can work together as a group. Initially, up to 15 players may be held in an alliance. More positions can be unlocked once the alliance has reached certain ranks (see below). Some of the benefits of alliances include: *Ability to request additional reinforcements when fighting Archwitches *Alliance Hall Bonuses *Goddess Worship To create or join an alliance, you must have a Level 3 Castle and an Alliance Hall. A player who has recently left an alliance will be unable to join another for 24 hours. Alliance Hall Upgrading Here, you can contribute resources to your alliance. Donating resources to an alliance causes it to level up when the resource bar is filled. The amount of resources needed to level up increases with each level. Upgrading an Alliance Hall offers an increased bonus to your EXP gain as well as resource gains. The balance of the resources donated may alter how the bonuses are given. If a single resource makes up more than 60% of the total amount of resources at levels 5 or 10, the alliance hall will become imbalanced, offering double the experience and resource bonus to that specific resource while still maintaining the regular bonuses to the other two. There are no disadvantages to having an imbalanced alliance hall. Changing the balance after level 10 will have no effect. :Note: there is a bug where an alliance hall may temporarily forget a player's donations then re-remember them, causing imbalanced alliance halls to transform into balanced ones. For this reason, it is recommended to always maintain imbalanced levels. There is currently no known way to replicate this behavior short of kicking them from the alliance and then re-inviting. FRsRjBW.jpg|Balanced Alliance Hall N63l8Id.png|Iron Alliance Hall Nt09zfq.jpg|Ether Alliance Hall vidaS4k.jpg|Golden Alliance Hall If a player leaves an alliance, their contributions will be removed and may reduce the Alliance Hall's level. Goddess Worship Goddess Worship is a feature allowing players to obtain Limited Cards by offering friendship points or cards. There are two requirements for obtaining each card: A player must donate at least the minimum amount to "unlock" them; and the total contributions from the alliance must reach a certain point to make them "descend". This means that even if your alliance maxes out the contributions to a card, you still cannot obtain her if you haven't donated enough yourself. Once a goddess descends, her gauge will be reset and any alliance member who has unlocked her can obtain a copy in their presents box. The cards available on Goddess Worship will change after a certain amount of time has passed. In-game news updates will inform when they are ready to change. Notes: *Players who have recently joined an alliance are considered trial members for 3 days and cannot contribute. *The alliance must have at least 5 members to use the Goddess Worship feature. *Up to 2000 Friendship Points can be offered by each non trial member per day. *Up to 10 N cards can be offered by each non trial member per day. *Up to 5 R cards can be offered by each non trial member per day. Unlocking the Goddesses (minimum contribution required for a player to be eligible to obtain a card). *Friendship Point Goddess is unlocked after offering 7200 Friendship Points. *N Card Goddess is unlocked after offering 45 N cards. *R Card Goddess is unlocked after offering 23 R cards. Obtaining the Goddesses *Friendship Point Goddess is obtained after offering 240000 Friendship Points. *N Card Goddess is obtained after offering 1500 N cards. *R Card Goddess is obtained after offering 750 R cards. Emblems and Rank Emblems are earned by participating in alliance battles and alliance duels. Each victory in Alliance Battles or Alliance Duels awards a member +2 emblems, or +3 emblems if they are the Alliance Leader or Vice Leader. As an alliance earns emblems, it increases in rank, unlocking new jobs, new alliance symbol artwork, and additional member slots. The emblems earned by a player count directly towards the alliance and are not lost if he/she leaves. A player's job may change only once per 24 hours. Recruitment Looking for an alliance or new members? Try browsing the wiki forums or the TCGApp forums. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay Category:Can someone help me to get OUT of a alliance